The Love Triangle From Hell
by dragonbreather4568
Summary: Months after Kate's death Neal finally found the courage to ask an agent, transfered to Burke's team, on a date. It's been a month since he asked and he feels comfortable, well she's eliot spencer's ex-fiance. Who is to say he doesn't want her back?
1. Chapter 1: An Introduction of Sorts

_Ok! I own nothing first of all except for anything that you haven't seen or heard of in these series'. Ok I hope you (you being a relative term) enjoy this! Those of you that may have read my other stories, I sometimes have a hard time focusing on one specific thing for any longer than a month or two so I hope you don't think I have abandoned them because I have not I'll come back to them! As soon as I come back to that world! Thnx! _

_ Dragonbreather4568_

"Conmen never die, our smiles just fade away."

"Oh shut up Neal, and turn on the lights!"  
"Why? This is more fun!"

"Neal! I can't see I'm going to end up hurting myself!"

"No I'll be careful."  
"Damn it Neal! That hurt!"

Neal walked over to the light switch and flipped it up, "I'm sorry let me get you a band aid."  
"You see Neal? This is why you don't turn off the lights on someone who is cutting chicken."

"Let me see," he grabbed her finger and kissed it, "That better?"  
"No," he wrapped the band aid around her injured finger, "But that is."

"Oh! That's cold!" he pulled her close to him, "You should be nice to the man who loves you."  
"Oh? Do you mean Snow Bear?" she said a white lab looking dog came into the kitchen.

Neal picked her up and set her down on the counter, "No I mean me you silly goose."

He leaned into kiss her and just as their lips met his cell phone vibrated on the counter.

"Damn," He said as he picked up his phone, "Yeah Peter?"

He turned away from her, she to her chicken, and he moved towards Bear, the dog, "Yeah, I'm on my way, yes I'm with her. I'll get her to drive me to the office, yes Peter that means you don't have to call her too. No Peter her house isn't in the radius but because she's an agent I can go with her. Peter you've been here before, you have said it is ok for me to come with her." He laughed, "Why are you acting like such an idiot? Oh, yeah that makes sense; all right see you in about 20 minutes."

He turned back around and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Well Ms. Taylor are you ready to go to work with me?"

She sat down the knife and turned to him, placing her hands on his chest, "Well Mr. Caffrey we must remember the no fraternization rule at work and you must keep your hands to yourself."  
He kissed her neck, "I know this."

"Well then get your fill when we change clothes." She bagged the chicken back up placing it in the refrigerator and washing her hands, "You need to call Peter back and tell him it'll be closer to an hour before we get there, because I'm hungry."  
"Yes ma'am." He dialed Peter's number as he watched Alexus leave.

Alexus walked into her room and shut the door. She giggled when she thought of what Neal had planned to do before Peter called. She pulled out her dark blue spring dress and quickly changed clothes. She looked in the mirror and almost jumped at the sight of her shoulders. Neal had placed a number of little red patches of skin along her shoulders and arms. She sighed, then thought, and smiled. She had done the same thing to Neal countless times; she had no room to be angry.

She went to the closet and pulled a white jacket and pulled it on. She strapped on her 1 ½ inch heels and went towards the dining room grabbing a brush from the bathroom along the way. She smiled at Neal as he took off his white button up and pulled on his black turtleneck sweater and his leather jacket.

She giggled, "What no suit?"  
He scoffed, "I'm not a fed yet Mrs. Suit, as Mozzie would call you."

"Don't mind me," she smiled walked in front of him grabbing the collar of his jacket, "Besides you look very handsome in this outfit. It brings out your eyes."

He pulled her into an embrace, "I'm glad you like it."  
She sighed, "What is this case about anyway."

"Oh I don't know he wouldn't go into specifics, he was acting kind of, well, the nice way to put it is stupid."

Alexus laughed, "Well did he say why?"

"He said he hasn't slept since Tuesday; today being Thursday this presents a problem. He's been drinking a lot of coffee and he can't sleep so he's been going to the bureau to attempt to get some work done."

"Knowing Peter," she let him go and continued brushing her hair, "That is a very bad thing."

Neal laughed, "Why do you think that."

Alexus set the brush down grabbed her purse and keys, "Peter runs on being able to focus on multiple things right? He likes to multitask, and get many things done at once. Well unfortunately this lack of sleep will have him focusing on everything but what is important. He's going to be next to useless."

Neal turned off the lights as Alexus opened the door, "I see your point, but this is Peter we're talking about."

She smiled as she locked the door and moved towards the car, and starting it, "I'll wager that he will be asleep in his office chair when we get there."  
He laughed, "You are on, I'll spend the money I win on dinner tonight. How much do you want to bet?"

"Twenty dollars."

"Oh sweets bring it up to thirty I can't take you anywhere nice with twenty."  
"Either way you'll be buying so chill sweets."  
"Ok if you win I'll buy dinner. If I win you give me thirty dollars and I'll buy dinner."  
"Ok I'm good with that."

Peter Burke looked up at the ceiling and yawned as he closed his eyes and prepared to fall asleep when Jones walked in.

"Boss?"  
"What is it Jones?" Peter sat up and turned his chair towards him.  
"Um that man you were talking to on the phone is here."

"Well, bring him in and make him some coffee, he'll probably want some."  
"Yes sir."

He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes wishing terribly that he could go home. He closed his eyes and relaxed, then heard Dianna walking in.

"Boss? Are you all right?" she sat down some paper work on his desk.  
"Yes, Dianna I'm ok. Just a little tired that's all."  
"Well, the man that you called earlier is here, did Jones tell you."  
He sat back up in his chair and yawned, "Yes he was in here just a minute ago and told me."

"What was that man's name again?"

"He asked me not to tell anyone until we were both sure we could trust each other to get a job done."  
"Oh? Then are you sure he can be trusted?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out won't we?"  
"Yeah I guess we will."  
"Tell Jones he needs to hurry."  
"The guy is still downstairs he seems a little jumpy. All most like the little guy just not as bad."

Peter smiled at the nickname he had managed to give Mozzie, "Well then you and Jones should go and invite him in."  
"Yes sir." She went out of the office to find Jones.

Peter sighed in relief and once again reclined in his chair, closed his eyes, and relaxed.

"Parker, seriously don't do that again. You are going to break some window on that building and your head is going to end up on a platter for the feds."

"What are we doing here anyway? I didn't want to do this job in the first place." Parker sighed as she pulled the metal connecter back to the top of the building away from the windows.

Hardison sighed, "Nate said that this was a job we needed to do."  
"Well these people deserve what they are getting."  
"Parker just because they have a son that has teddy bears doesn't mean they're bad people."

"It's not that it's teddy bears, it's that he has hundreds of them. Just staring at you on the walls," She snapped.

"Parker! Their son was kidnapped will you just forget about the teddy bears please!"

"Fine, doesn't mean I have to like it."

Parker adjusted her harness and smiled, "Oh I wish you were here."  
Hardison almost gagged, "What? You do?"  
"Yeah I enjoy pushing you off the top of buildings the last time we did you screamed like a little girl it was funny."  
"Yeah, thanks for that one Parker." Eliot laughed, "You regretting this bein' an open com yet Hardison."

"Unfortunately yes, now Parker are you ever gonna plant the camera and bug outside of Burke's window?"  
"Yes Hardison! Even though I make this look easy, it's not! Ok? I have to place both of those on myself in a way that I know they won't fall off and hit the ground or some unsuspecting victim below. Then I have to go to Burke's floor without being seen; like I had to getting up here which was hard! Ok? Do you get it now?"

"Yes ma'am."

"All right you two stop it." Nate whispered, "We've got stuff to do and I would rather not be talking to you while in Burke's office please just stop this crap please?"  
"Yeah Nate, all right, well I think this Burke guy called some guy named Caffrey about ten minutes ago." Hardison took a swig of his orange soda."  
"Shit," Nate sighed, "Well I guess we'll figure something out with that."  
"What Nate?" Eliot asked, "Who is this guy Caffrey?"  
"He's a art forger and art thief the unfortunate thing is he knows Sophie and I both."  
"Yup! He's quite charming too, very sweet." Sophie's voice rang over the com unit.

"Well," Parker grunted, "At least you know someone there." She laughed and the rest of the team could hear the sound of wind brushing past her ear bud.


	2. Chapter 2: Already Brewing Trouble

Ok Well I iz Back! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, don't forget to do wonderful things like maybe review, which would make me incredibly happy. So better get this over with, I do not under any circumstances, own White Collar or Leverage, anything you don't recognize is mine.

"Well darn. Looks like you won Alexus."

Peter woke up with a start, quickly falling out of his chair and on the floor.

"Oh Peter!" Alexus ran over to him, "Are you all right?"

Peter laughed a bit, "Yeah I think I'm ok, never realized how comfortable the floor was here." He picked himself off the floor with Alexus' help, "So what is it you've won?"

Neal walked over to his desk, "We made a bet over whether or not you would be asleep when we got here; she won."  
Alexus smiled brightly, "Yup, he's taking me to dinner tonight."

"Well just don't tell Hughes that and we'll all be fine. You two," he laughed, "should go to your prospective desks and make yourselves look busy. The man I have coming is very skeptical apparently it took him a while to want to come and speak with us."

"Yes sir." Alexus turned around and stopped, "Peter?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Turn around," he smiled and obliged, "Neal?"  
"Ye-…" she promptly kissed him and walked out.

Peter laughed, while Neal spoke, "So, I'm not allowed to mess with her but she can kiss me?"  
Peter laughed harder, "Yes Neal that is how it works, in the work area the woman holds dominance over any kind of romantic capability."

"I see, well good luck with this guy."  
"Yeah," Peter sighed, "You know what I think I might want you in here for this one."  
"Really?"

"Yeah, you might know these guys if you do as soon as they leave I want you to give me as much information on them as possible. Ok?"  
"Peter you know I don't like doing that."

"I don't mean sell them out Neal, I want help on trust."  
"Oh… Trust I can help you with."

"That would be incredibly helpful…"

"Nate," Hardison called over the com, Nate tried to stay quiet due to the fact that the Agent named Jones stood in front of him.

He grunted a little bit in acknowledgment and Jones looked at him, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine just a little nervous that's all."

Hardison sighed taking the hint, "Well we have a slight problem. This Caffrey dude is staying in the room with the Agent Burke. Burke said that if he knew you that as soon as you left he was to give as much information as he knew."

Nate rubbed his head, "Oh, what a headache."

Hardison scoffed, "You're telling me, but that's not all. I know why we couldn't reach Alexus from her office."  
"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Because she's working on Burke's team now. I saw her come in with the Caffrey dude. Eliot you aren't going to like this, it seems as though they together, like together, together."

Eliot sounded angry, "Shut up Hardison."

"So Nate," Hardison questioned, "What are you going to do?"  
Sophie answered for him, "He's going to go in and he's going to do everything as planned he's going to be himself an do everything the way we had originally said."  
"What did he say he was going to do?" Parker asked.

"He's going to tell the truth. And because I'm not with him he's going to do that well."

Parker sounded confused, "Where are you anyway?"

"I'm at the store Parker, buying food. Nate said he could handle this."

"Oh…"

Alexus looked down at her desk tired and unhappy. She had wanted to stay home this evening cook her chicken, spend time with Neal. She was excited about going out to dinner with him but she wasn't sure if she would be awake throughout the evening; and this was not something she wanted to miss.

She looked up and saw Diana standing by Jones' desk, "Diana?"

"Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"If it's about Caffrey I don't know how much help I'll be."  
"No it's about Peter."  
"Oh, then yeah go ahead."  
"If I ask him if I can go home because I am bone tired do you think he'll allow me?"  
Diana laughed, "Probably, he's pretty reasonable about stuff like that. I would suggest you ask him before that guy gets up here though."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Diana smiled and walked back to her desk, and Alexus sighed. She was just about to stand up when her cell phone vibrated in her jacket pocket.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Alexus?"  
"Yes, who is this."  
"It's Eliot."

Alexus had to catch herself before she dropped her phone, "What do you want?"  
"I need to talk to you."  
"About what?"  
"You."

"What makes you think I want to talk to you about me or anything else?"  
"Please? I," he paused, "I just really need to talk to you."

She sighed, "Fine, just don't expect me to be very accommodating."

"Never would have expected that out of you."

"Where are you wanting to talk to me?"  
"I'll be by your car in the parking lot."  
"Just don't get seen by other people I can't protect you anymore."  
She hung up her phone, sighed, and headed for Peter's office.

Peter looked up at Neal who was staring out the window, "What are you thinking about?"  
He smiled, "Truthfully?"  
"Yes," he smiled, "no I meant lie to me."  
Neal laughed a little bit, "Alexus."  
"You two have gotten rather close haven't you?"  
"Yeah, incredibly, so much I don't think going to June's would feel comfortable to me anymore."  
"Well poor June, she'll miss you."  
"I've got to go back tonight unless someone changes my mind for me."  
Peter shook his head, "By someone I'm guessing you mean Alexus?"  
"Yeah, she is the only one that could convince me otherwise."

"So you are saying that if I told you that you could no longer go outside the radius without my supervision you would go anyway?"

"Yes, if it meant getting to her."  
"Well crap it's like Kate all over again."

Neal gasped quietly and turned back towards the window, Peter quickly turned towards him, "I'm sorry Neal I didn't mean anything by it."  
"I know you didn't Peter, it's not as hard to talk about her as it was. Alexus has made it much easier, it just still feels like someone is running a knife down my throat and asking me to talk."

"I thought you said she had made it easier."  
"She has, used to it felt more like I was chained under water, and the world above knew I was there but they didn't give a damn."

"I gave a damn, you just didn't notice until we did that job together."

Neal turned around quickly and saw Alexus, "Yeah, I know."

She smiled, "Peter, I have a question?"

"Yes?"  
"Since you don't actually have me doing anything can I convince you to let me go home and you take Neal to June's or my home?"  
"Um, yeah, I guess I could manage that."  
"Oh, thank you so much."  
"You are welcome."

Neal walked over to her, "I'll walk you to the car."

"Neal if Peter needs you, you should stay."

Peter smiled a small smile, "Go on he can catch up when he gets back."

Neal smiled, "I'm good at catching up."  
She laughed, "I bet you are, but I'll be fine."  
"I want to walk you please."  
She sighed, "Yeah, ok to the door so you can get up here as fast as possible so you don't need to catch up on too much."

He smiled and opened the door for her. When they got to the elevators one opened immediately Jones' walked out followed by a man that looked familiar to Neal but he couldn't put his finger on it. Alexus however, recognized him immediately. They walked right past each other though letting it go; as soon as Neal go her in the elevator he hit the ground floor number and the doors closed.

He let it move to the next number and he hit the elevator shut off button.

"What are you doing?" Alexus asked worriedly.

He pulled her into a hug, "Do you know how much you mean to me? How horrible it would feel for me to lose you?"  
She nodded her head, "Yes. I'm almost certain I know."  
"So you'll understand my grounds for what I'm about to ask you? It's the first expensive thing I've ever bought and I'm scared to death about asking you?"  
She smiled pulling back but keeping her arms wrapped around him, "Why are you so scared?"  
"Because," he quavered, "it's only been a month and I'm afraid that is why you may say no."  
"Ask me before you say you know what I'll say Neal." She caressed his cheek and he leaned into it, "You never know what I'll tell you, I can promise you that."

He sighed and nodded, "Here goes then."

He slowly bent down on one knee and looked up at her, "Alexus Tanner, will" he coughed, "Will you marry me?"  
She felt as though she was ready to cry; and she fell to her knees to look at him, "Neal… I."

**So what do you think? I know this seems incredibly early but there are going to be some twists and turns that scramble things up a little bit. So don't assume all the good stuff has already happened or never will. So don't forget to review you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Torn

**Well I hope everyone has enjoyed everything so far because it would suck incredibly bad if you hadn't been. I don't own white collar, or Neal/Peter! So enjoy the reading but don't forget to review!**

****

**

* * *

**

Peter looked at Neal through the glass. He looked concerned if not torn, he sat down at his desk and Peter sighed knowing something was wrong; he stood just as Jones knocked on his door. He opened the door and let a man just under six feet tall walk in. The man had either dark brown or black hair he wore a black suit with a blue button up, top button unbuttoned, no tie.

"Yeah? Oh Jones thank you, Mr. Ford," Peter walked to him, outstretching his hand, "Special Agent Peter Burke."  
Nate smiled, "Um actually it's Thomas Quincy, It has to do with what I'm here to talk to you about."  
A puzzled look shrouded Peter's normally composed face, "Um, all right well if you would give me a moment my partner needs to be in here so I don't have to catch him up, I'll be back in just a moment."

"Of course," Nate mused.  
Peter quickly turned to the door and maneuvered himself to Neal's desk. The man looked grave as though all the happiness in his world had just faded away.

"Neal?"

He jerked his head up faster than safe, "Yeah, Peter, oh I'm sorry I'll head in there with you."  
"You all right?" Peter carefully nudged him for an explanation.

"Um, yeah," Neal sighed, "I think so."  
"Come on Neal, we've had this conversation, you need to trust people with information."

"I do trust people!"  
"Who?"  
"You, El, Alexus, and Mozzie; Jones and Diana to an extent."  
"Then talk to me Neal."  
"Not now Peter when that guy leaves I'll tell you ok?"  
"I'm holding you to it Neal."  
"I'm sure you are."

Alexus walked incredibly slowly to her car. She was happy or at least she thought she was happy. Confused may have been more appropriate for the situation. She reached in her purse for the keys and looked up noticing a shadow around her car.

"Eliot?"  
The shadow moved and Eliot stepped out from behind the vehicle, "Alexus?"  
"What are you wanting to tell me."  
"Well actually I had a question."  
"What?"  
"How long have you and the Caffrey guy been together."  
She face changed from agitated to angry, "Why do you care?"  
"Because I love you, as I always have, nothing will change that."  
"Well Eliot I'm sorry cause all I want to do right this minute is take you into custody; then throw your ass in jail." She reached in her purse to continue digging for her keys.  
"Please just tell me."

"We've been dating for a month now."

"So after all the years of knowing me, you're just going to drop me?"  
"Yes damn it, just like you dropped me!"

"I didn't…"  
"Yes! Yes you did Eliot; you did, the day you left. You left me there on my own, everyone thought we had something; everyone did. We grew up together, you protected me just like I protected you. So we fell in love, but you shoved a knife in my back the day you left and I can't forgive you for it."

"Alexus…"

"I don't want to hear it Eliot. I don't care anymore, do you understand?"  
He turned his hurt face to the black van parked next to her car, "I understand."  
"If you'll excuse me I want to go home and take a nap before Neal takes me to dinner."

He stepped out of the way as she moved towards the vehicle, she started the car and left.

Eliot watched as she drove away and sighed unhappy about the entire incident just wishing that it had ended differently. He turned to the black van opened the back door and stepped in to sit next to Hardison.

Nate took the opportunity while Peter was fetching Neal to talk to Hardison, "Are you going to come up any time soon.  
"Wasn't planning on it."  
"Well plan on it he's brining Caffrey in; we'll say you're my partner then we'll explain everything to him."  
"I thought you said you were going to tell him the truth Mr. Quincy."  
"I'm going to about the case Hardison not my identity."  
Sophie joined in, "Hardison Nate has a criminal record now he can't give his real name and not expect them to look him up."  
"True that," Hardison grunted, "Well give me a minute to infiltrate their database and we'll officially be a part of the FBI."

Peter opened the door, "Mr. Quincy this is Neal Caffrey our consultant."

Nate nodded reaching out with his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Caffrey."

"Pleasure," Neal took his hand in his shaking it.

Neal took a seat and sat it in just to the left of Peter's desk so he could see both Peter and Quincy. Nate sat back down as did Peter.

"Well Mr. Quincy," Peter began, "What information did you want to share."

"Well," Nate sighed, "a group of agents and I have been working undercover to find a group that has been kidnapping children."  
"As horrible as that is the white collar doesn't deal with kidnappings."

Nate nodded, "True but you didn't let me finish." Peter gestured for him to finish.

Nate continued, "It is believe that the kidnappers are using the children to steal artwork from the wealthy we have here in Manhattan."

Peter nodded, "That is something that we would be allowed to help you with; right Neal."

Peter turned to Neal, only to see him staring out the window, "Huh? Oh, sorry Peter, yes that is a situation we can assist you and your team with."

Nate smiled, "Well…" Nate stopped when he heard a knock on the door behind him. He turned around and saw Hardison, Peter waved him in.

"Sorry I'm late I'm Agent Quincy's partner John Tarver."

Peter stood and outstretched his hand, "Nice to meet you," he gestured toward Caffrey, "This is Neal Caffrey."

"Nice to meet you," Hardison shook Peter and Neal's hands.

Hardison sat next to Nate, "So has Agent Quincy told you everything that needed to be said."  
Peter rocked his head from side to side, "He's said enough to have my attention. I'm wanting details right now."  
"Such as?" Nate questioned.

"Well," Peter grabbed his coffee cup, "I need to know the names of the families so Neal and I can go and speak with them."  
"Of course," Hardison pointed to Peter's computer, "May I?"  
Peter nodded, "Yes go right ahead."

Peter stood and walked to the window giving Mr. 'Tarver' his seat, "We basically need all the files on the case and we will help by looking in on it."

Nate smiled, "Tarver can handle all of that."  
"All ready handled." Hardison stood up from the computer, "All you have to do is open the file on the desktop and you will have everything."  
Peter smiled, "Thank you."

Nate stood up grabbing a pen from his breast pocket and a post it note from Peter's desk he wrote down a phone number, "This is my cell number if you need any assistance with any of the information of if we need to get in touch with you, we should exchange numbers."  
Peter nodded and grabbed a pencil writing his cell number on a post it, handing it to Nate.

"Thank you for listening Agent Burke." Nate said extending his hand once more.

"You are quite welcome." Peter looked somewhat pleased, shaking Nate's hand.

Neal watched as Quince and Tarver left and sighed, "So I'm guessing you are going to interrogate me now."

"Yes," Peter sat back down.

Neal felt like crying, "We got into the elevator and I pushed the ground floor button like always; though contrary to usual procedure I stopped the elevator on the floor below us and tried to talk to her."  
"And?" Peter asked eagerly.  
"I asked her if she'd marry me."  
"What did she say?"  
"She said," He closed his eyes, Peter guessed to keep the tears away, "She said that she didn't know yet, that she was taken off guard."  
Peter looked puzzled, "I don't understand, why didn't she say yes?"  
"I don't know," Neal buried his face in his hands, "I honestly wish I did. You have no idea how bad I wish she would have just told me."

"Well, what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. I think she said she'd talk to me about it over dinner tonight but I was still confused over what she said so I'm not really sure."  
Peter felt extremely exasperated by Alexus' part in this whole ordeal, "Well Neal come on."

"Where are we going?" Neal sniffled.  
"We," Peter stood pulling his jacket off the back of his chair, "Are going to June's so you may go to sleep merry. And when you get there you are going to call Alexus and ask for a rain check on your dinner."  
"No I am not."  
"Why not?" He opened the door for Neal and they headed towards the elevator.

"Because she and I made a deal and I am standing by it." Neal put his hat on.

"Well that makes sense, I guess."  
"You'll figure it out sometime."  
"Maybe…"

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! Well please don't forget to review I really enjoy hearing what you guys have to say. next chapter should be here soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**Well here is the next chapter; I hope those who are reading are enjoying it. I wouldn't know though… reviews are much appreciated… Please? It really is appreciated. is anyone out there?**

****

**

* * *

**

Neal walked up the stairs to his apartment above June's home. He opened his door and immediately turned to the couch throwing his coat on the arm.

"Hello Mr. Caffrey."

Neal spun around, "Who's there?"

He saw nothing but black, but he then saw Nate step out of the shadows.

Neal was puzzled, "Mr. Quincy? What are you doing here?"  
Nate chuckled, "My name is not Thomas Quincy."

Neal's face turned from confused to irate in a matter of moments, "Who are you?"  
Nate smiled, "You really don't remember me do you?"  
"You don't ring any bells." Neal growled.

"You don't seem to like me much." Nate toyed.

"You are in my apartment unannounced, you say the name you gave the FBI is not your true name and you expect me to welcome you here with open arms? I don't think so."

"I mean no harm," Nate defended, "I just thought you were kidding around today when you seemed not to remember me that's all."  
"Well who are you!"

Nate smiled an unhealthy looking grin at Neal and sighed, "I am Nathan Ford; do remember me now?"

Neal was shocked, he remembered Nate. He had been the insurance agent that chased him when he stole the San Giorgio Maggiore at Twilight by Claude Monet from the National Museum of Whales in 2002. Unfortunately Peter returned it the first time he caught him.

"Nathan Ford, so what got you in the criminal business? Because last I checked insurance agents didn't lie to FBI agents."

"Well everything I said today with the exception of my name and that of my companion."

"And your occupation?"

Nate smirked, "yes and our occupation."

"I'm guessing the man you had with you is good enough to hack into the FBI database. Because you know that they will check up on you."

"Yes we took that into account which is why we could walk in without a hint of worry."

Neal took a moment to register what he had said that day. There were kids at stake here, kids that could end up like him. He wanted anything but that; he enjoyed his life but he wouldn't wish it on anyone else, "What do you want from me specifically. If you don't want something why are you here?"  
Nate's eyes narrowed, "Actually I wanted to talk to you about scamming Mr. Burke."  
"Not a chance, Peter has earned my trust and vice versa I'm not going to risk losing that."

"You've changed Mr. Caffrey," Nate shook his head, "Unfortunately in my current situation you've changed for the worse."

Neal smiled, "You are not currently my concern."  
"What is?"

Neal took a moment to think about it, "Alexus Tanner, and those kids."

"Alexus Tanner," Nate began to speak of Eliot, then changed his mind, "Happens to be a friend of mine."  
"Well it is a small world."  
"Yes Mr. Caffrey, it is."

"How pray tell do you know Alexus?"  
"She had, once upon a time ago, dated a member of my team."

"The theif that broker her heart." Neal hissed.

"I don't know Eliot did go into specifics."  
"That name," Neal growled, "is enough."

**Alexus** stepped out of her car and walked over to the door. She looked at the red painted door and sighed, dropping her keys and falling to her knees. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Thoughts ran through her brain consisting of, why was she crying? Why wasn't she happy?

Her answers were simple, first, because of what she had done to Neal. Second, she was, she was ecstatic. She had been here before though, which made her skeptical. She was unsure if this was the right step in the right direction or the right step in the wrong direction. She didn't want to make the mistake she had made with Eliot again. The first time it almost tore her apart; she wasn't sure if she could handle it a second time.

She carefully picked herself back off the ground, unlocked the door, and walked inside. She took off her jacket and hung it up. When she walked into the kitchen she made up her mind, she was going to call Neal set up a time and place for dinner, then give him an answer.

**Neal** looked up at the ceiling he thoughts drifting to what had happened in the elevator.

_Alexus looked into Neal's eyes, she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as confusion rushed over her._

_"Neal… I."_

_Neal quickly took her face in his hands and cried, "I know that you haven't had the best luck with people like me but if you would just give me a chance."_

"_Neal I'm sorry I'm just, taken off guard that's all." She felt as though she was running a knife through her heart, "Would you possible be able to wait until dinner? I don't know… I…"_

_Neal stood, "I don't really have a choice…"_

Neal stood determined to keep calm; but he could feel the tears returning as he attempted to get ready to leave. He made his way to the sink, grabbing a glass along the way. He heard his phone fall to the floor as it began to vibrate.

He sat the glass on the table and picked his phone up smiling, "Hello Alex."

"Hey Neal, what's up." Alex questioned.

"Waiting on Alexus to come and get me."

She sighed, "Oh great, you and the fed are still dating."  
"Yes Alex," he huffed, "seriously do you two have the capability of getting along."  
"The day she doesn't try to arrest me; will be the day I attempt to be nice."

"You two, you're going to end up killing each other."  
"Quite possibly I honestly don't know what you see in her."

Neal closed his eyes and thought, "It's just that."  
"What?"  
"Her. I can't get enough of her, even in the beginning when we first met I couldn't wait to have another argument just so I could talk to her."  
"Wow Neal."

"I honestly love her."

He could hear Alex gasp on the other side, "You didn't."

"I did," He sat down at the table.

"What did she say?"  
"She hasn't yet."  
"What? Well then when?"  
"Over dinner tonight." He pulled the ring from his pocket, hypnotized by its beauty. It was the shape of a flower with eight petals with a bright diamond in the middle. It had cost him a little under three thousand dollars, it was the most expensive thing he had ever paid for.

"Where are you two going?"  
"Don't know yet we'll find out when we go."

She sighed, "Neal you should surprise her."  
"She hates surprises."  
"Well that's no fun."

"What do you want Alex?"

"Nothing now, it's not important anymore."

Neal stood smiling, "Bye Alex."

"Good bye Neal."

He hung up then dialed a new number, "Hey Sam, yeah I need a favor."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, have to say life has been hectic lately and I haven't had time to do much of anything, let alone typing so hope you enjoyed it…. Could their maybe be a review? Would love to hear what you are saying…**


	5. Chapter 5: Later isn't Soon Enough

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own white collar**

**Sorry it has been so long. Band takes priority over everything, unfortunately that includes writing. Also my mother decided she was going to paint the dining room over spring break last week and seven of my nine days off were spent painting the dining room. Well I hope you enjoy this.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

****

Later, isn't soon enough

Nate looked up at Parker who had just gorged herself on some cheerios, "Do you have the capability of not eating out of us house and home; especially due to the fact that we are not remotely in a money promising environment."

Parker groaned, "Fine, so when are we going to get this over with?"

Hardison smiled, "Right now."

"Well," Nate sighed, "get it over with."

Sophie sat down next to Nate and whispered, "Where is Eliot?"  
"On his way."

Hardison turned to the six television screens on the wall, "Well we all know who we are dealing with," he switched slides, "Charles Moreau, Damian Moreau's brother. We also know that they work in the same business trafficking artifacts, art, sculptures, all over the country. The only difference in their crimes is who they use. Damian uses children who do not have family that are being transferred, while Charles kidnaps kids from their families using them as leverage, basically from the one kid that we rescued we have determined that he tells the kids that the only way they will see their families again is if they transport the items through customs at the airports.

"He doesn't consent though. He builds it up over and over, waiting on the kids to crack under the pressure. Now the agent we have trusted our resources with, Agent Peter Burke. He seems like your average Joe. Never been arrested, never had any violations, hell this guy hasn't even gotten a parking or speeding ticket. There is only one slight blemish on his record, he had a confrontation with an opposing agent who he then shot knowing the man was wearing a vest. It was turned around in his favor though, when it was brought into the light that the man had made an attempt on Agent Burke's and Neal Caffrey's life. He's got a wife, Elizabeth Burke, that runs a catering company, and a dog named Satchmo. He has three people on his team; two of which do not seem incredibly important. Agent Clinton Jones and Diana Barrigan, Agent Jones seems relatively boring never done a wrong thing in his life. Ms. Barrigan on the other hand is not as squeaky, and I'm not just talking about her relationship curve. Ms. Barrigan is skilled at many things and for the most part she keeps out of trouble, but when Agent Burke had the incident with agent Fowler she was standing next to Burke. She also was supposed to transport a music box to evidence and when she sent it, it was gold shiny and gorgeous; but when it got to evidence the fake was anything but. Turned out that it was in her apartment; but she did it at the request of Agent Burke.

Hardison sighed, "Then you have Ms. Alexus Tanner, we all know a lot about her but I have learned more about her in my digging than I have about anyone except Neal Caffrey. Mr. Caffrey has a tie with our mark."

"Really?" Nate sounded intrigued.

"Yeah he had sexual relations with his daughter," Hardison pointed to the screen, "Kate Moreau; but back to Alexus. She had no intention of joining Burke's crew, she had accidently found a lead in a cold case Burke had been working on and he transferred her.

Everyone tensed when they heard Eliot walk in, they noticed his expression change as he looked at the screen.

"Why are you debriefing us on Alex?"

Nate answered, "Alexus is working with the FBI we need to know everything about her."

Eliot chuckled, "There is too much information to cover in one debriefing."

Nate smiled, "care to enlighten us."

Eliot's small smile went away, "No I don't think I will."

"Eliot we all love her," Sophie spoke up. "We just need clarification that she's on our side."

Eliot raised his voice, not quite ready to yell, "You think she would turn on us?"  
Hardison scoffed, "Why would we think that?"  
"Yeah, we are just doing this because even when she was working with us we didn't know much about her." Parker chimed in.

Nate nodded, "You two wanted it that way, and because you were dating at the time we respected your privacy. But the two of you don't have that wall anymore Eliot. She has apparently moved on, and I think it is time you do the same; we need to get this job done."

Eliot could feel his hands shaking he was so mad. He knew his heart still belonged to Alexus he was confused on how to get hers back though. He didn't feel comfortable about Hardison digging through her life, he was bound to find something about her she didn't want anyone to know.

"Eliot please?" Sophie begged, "At least tell us what you know."

He sighed, "Alexus is an interesting subject for anyone to talk about."

"Explain." Nate looked in Eliot's eyes.

Eliot sighed, "She always knows what she wants; that is never something she is skeptical about. She's smart, beautiful, cunning, and talented. All of those traits give her the capability of being as good as Nate. Add that to I taught her how to fight, she can hack as good if not better than Hardison, we have proven that point, and she is as good a thief as Parker. She is a jack of all trades and lucky enough that she has nearly mastered them all."

Nate looked discouraged, "What weak point does she have that makes her the most vulnerable."

Eliot grimaced, "She gets attached easily and when she does it is almost impossible to sever that bond, but once it's gone it's like swimming in the Thames to get it back. She can hold a grudge like there is no tomorrow, but just like it is hard to earn her trust after it has been lost it is equally as hard to lose it too."

* * *

"Neal where are we going?" Alexus laughed. She attempted wiggling her nose as to remove the blindfold from her eyes.

She felt Neal grab her hand, "I am taking you somewhere special. Somewhere I know you will enjoy."

He sighed and hung a left, Alexus' pondered, "Babe you ok?"  
He nodded, "Yeah for the most part."

"What has the other part not ok?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now k?" he rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of her hand, "I want to have a nice dinner with you; one without worry and we will talk about that when we get home."

She spoke skeptically, "Ok, you sure?"  
"Yes darling I'm sure."

Neal pulled off the main road and into a parking lot, the building was a dark brown brick with white lights strung up along the walls, he could see the small creek made by the water feature the owners had placed in.

"Ok don't move," she nodded as he opened the door and stepped out.

He looked at June's Mercedes, and then himself in the side view mirror; he was wearing one of Byron's old Tuxedos. The silver vest was bright in contrast to the black jacket and white button up. He straightened up his jacket and walked over to Alexus' side of the car, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Alexus felt the cool air rush into the car so she took the initiative and stepped out. She felt Neal grab her hand and lead her out. Neal caught his breath once again as he took in what she was wearing. He had asked June to look for a dress that would fit Alexus and the one she found, was stunning. She had worked for at least an hour to find a dress that would not only fit her but look good. The one she found not only fit the colors on Neal tux, it also fit Alexus as if she had been born in it; it was a wide collar long sleeve black dress that fell to her knees. Her hair had also been cut down to her shoulders, her bangs at an angle to the right of her eyes, out of her face. June also attacked her with makeup but Neal wasn't exactly sure how that worked.

Neal chuckled at the situation that had happened earlier.

_June's living room…_

_Neal stood as he heard the doorbell ring June quickly got around him, "No Neal sit down I've got her."_

_He heard the sound of June opening the door and dragging Alexus up the stair to do whatever she had planned to do in his absence. An hour later June was walking a blindfolded Alexus down the stairs, "Now Neal Alexus hasn't seen what she looks like yet, she was quite skeptical about me doing all this so make sure you are very polite."_

"_of course," Neal smiled breath taken at Alexus' new appearance._

Neal pulled Alexus in as she gathered herself.

"Neal?"

"Yes," he shut the car door.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?"  
He laughed, "Yes but close your eyes."  
She whined, "Neal when do I get to see again?"  
He carefully untied the not in the back of her blindfold; when she opened her eyes she felt his bright blue eyes burn through her. He leaned forward carefully and felt his lips brush against hers.

"You look beautiful tonight." He rested his forehead on hers.

"I wouldn't know," she laughed.

He looked puzzled, "What do you mean."  
"June wouldn't allow me to look she said that she wanted me to listen to you; she wouldn't even let me look at my hair."

"Oh! You poor dear, you must be so under privileged."

"Shut up and take me inside." She said.

He quickly obliged taking her arm in his and leading her to the door.

"This place looks beautiful Neal, I bet it's going to take more than thirty dollars to pay for this dinner."

"Oh rest assured that assumption is correct."

"Where are we Neal? What is this place called?"  
"It's called Anthos."

She stopped and looked at him, "What?"

"Anthos."  
"Neal this place can cost up to a hundred dollars a person."  
"I know that Peter pitched in to the take Alexus to dinner fund after you left today, as did Diana, Jones, and Hughes."  
"That is a lot of money Neal, why would you spend that much money on me."

He sighed and looked at the ground, "I, I just don't know what else to do."  
"What do you mean?"

"I try taking you out, I try being with you, I try existing, I try looking into your eyes the way I thought I should. I try all these things and it doesn't seem to do any good at all. I ask you to marry me and you say you don't know, well baby I want you to know!"

She looked shocked, "I do."  
"And before you say anything I… wait, what?"  
"I do know Neal; I know exactly what my answer is. I was actually going to wait until we got inside but if you would prefer to hear now I'm ok with that. Neal I don't need you to spend all this money on me to realize that you love me. You have tried everything in your power to make me see things your way and the truth is I have the whole time." She draped her arms around his neck, "I have loved you every step of the way just like you have loved me every step of the way. I know I couldn't live without you now if I tried; I no longer have that capability. If I ever hurt you I'm sorry and I hope me saying yes fixes any or all of the wounds I have made."

Neal didn't wait long after she finished talking to kiss her. He had only needed a slight moment to comprehend what she had said and he was quite excited about the idea; so excited in fact that he picked her up, spinning her about.

"I'm guessing that's a good sign?" she noticed slight tears in his eyes, "Neal? Are you ok?"  
He sniffled then laughed, "Yeah baby I'm fine, but we need to go inside so that we don't miss our reservation, it was made for," he checked his watch, "five minutes ago."

* * *

Peter looked up from his desk as Diana finished talking, "You mean to tell me, that everything those two men said this morning was a lie?"  
Diana shook her head, "No not everything, just their identities."

Peter rubbed his eyes, "Explain this to me I'm too tired to even slightly understand."

Diana chucked, "Look at the screen, the man on the left is Nathan Ford, he used to be an insurance agent right up until the day he asked the company he worked for to help pay for an operation his eight year old son needed and didn't get it. The man to the left is Alec Hardison, the only thing we could find on him was that he is wanted in Iceland for robbing, well, the bank of Iceland."

Peter scoffed, "He robbed the bank of Iceland?"  
"Yes Peter the bank of Iceland." Jones walked in, "But other than that we can't find anything on these guys and well they appear good at disappearing. We couldn't find them anywhere except in the system. And just a minute ago I went to print out the files and they were gone as if we never had them."

Peter hit his desk, "Damn it! They must have a hacker or someone on the inside."

"So you found out our little secret?"

Peter looked up at the door to see Nathan Ford, "Mr. Quincy what a wonderful surprise."  
Nate shut the door, "Cut the crap I just heard your conversation you know that's an alias."  
"So why are still in here, lying to a federal officer is an offense."  
"Yes I know that, I also know that my identity is the only thing I lied about and you're too good and agent to let it go."

"What are you proposing?" Peter asked.

"I'm proposing we work together, like a team and when we're done if, and only if you catch us. You take us if not arrest me now and I'll be out by tonight."

Peter sighed, "Fine you've got a deal, but I have one more condition."  
"What would that be?"  
"Whoever you have working with you they have to undergo background checks they also have to go in the system."

"Oh I assure you, they are all in the system one way or another."  
"At least bring them in the building so we can all work together."  
"No go, you work on our terms or we find another agent." Nate sneered.

"So what are your terms!" Peter snapped, standing.

"You and your team come to my specified location and work with us. If anything goes down you leave or my men do their damage."

"And if mine cause more?"  
"I go to court over police brutality."

Peter looked at Diana and Jones, their eyes pierced through him screaming no; he turned back towards Nate, "You have a deal, anything goes wrong we head out."

"Good."

* * *

Neal made circles on the back of Alexus' hand as he looked around at the waiters his mind trying to answer the unasked question. He had been here the week before with June and not seen some of these waiters. He remembered arriving last Wednesday, the day he was here now.

He smirked then settled his gaze on Alexus' eyes, slightly aroused, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She inhaled and sighed, "Because I'm thinking about the future and I'm excited."

"What future?" He leaned on his arm.

"Life with you, having the capability to go home with you every day, to know that you won't be thinking about other people, by that I mean women."  
"I don't do that now."

She laughed, "I know it's just the thought."

"Anything else?"  
"Yes actually Neal would you promise me something?"  
"Yeah anything."  
"You shouldn't say that."  
"Ok anything conditionally."  
She giggled, "Don't me sorry I'm counting on you."  
"What would I want to do that for?"  
"It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I don't want to go back down the road I went down last time."

"I do understand Alexus I really do. I, uh, have something to tell you."

"What is it?"  
"I, uh, know about Eliot, I know what he did to you; I know that's why you hate thieves."

She moved her hand out from underneath his moving it to her lap, "how did you find out?"  
He sighed, his bright blue eyes faded down to a dim hue, "A couple of weeks ago I was looking for a pen in the desk. I found a piece of paper with the words 'dear love' written on it; as I started reading I realized that you had received that letter from a man named Eliot Spencer."

"How did you find out he was a thief?"

"Mozzie and the FBI database."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Neal could see her temper rising.

"I was afraid that maybe…"  
"I was cheating?"

He sighed, "Yes, I've felt guilty every time I look at you. I'm sorry please don't be…"  
"Angry? Well Neal it's a bit late for that. I have to think about this."

"I just don't want you to change your mind about anything."

She stood grabbing her bag, "I don't know Neal I, I'm going home."

"But I…" He stood quickly following her.

"No, I'm calling Eliot." She moved towards the door.

"But Alex!"

She turned towards him, "No! Neal you will give me time, or you won't have any of it."

Neal watched as Alexus walked out the door, he waited and not soon after he saw a black grand am drive up and she stepped into it. He closed his eyes, clinched his fist, and turned back to his table. As he sat he heard some yelling outside and he turned towards the window. In a matter of moments the windows shattered as an explosion filled the air.  
Neal flew to the ground covering his head glass still flew around as people shuffled to get out. He felt a trickle of warmth make its way down the side of his neck, he knew at that instant he was glad Alexus had left; he then fell back to the floor as a sharp pain range through his skull.

* * *

Alexus stared out the windshield as Eliot continued to bombard her with questions.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Only emotionally."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Nothing."

"Your sure?"  
"Positive, I can handle myself I just needed a ride to June's so I could get my car."  
"Who is June?"

"Neal's landlord, or land lady I guess I should say."

"Is she safe?"  
"Yeah, her late husband was in your old line of work."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes June is cool, she knows what Neal use to do, but it's as though she doesn't notice or care."

Eliot pulled into June's driveway and put the car in park, "Alexus look if there is anything I can do just…"

"Save it Eliot, I still him, I just need some time to think." She opened the door and stepped out.

When she heard him sigh she shut the door. She moved to her car silent, tears began to brim her eyes as anger shifted into sadness. It had been a near half hour after she left Neal standing in the restaurants. She felt guilty for getting so angry, she grabbed her purse to pull out her cell phone as it began to ring.

"Hello?"  
"Alexus is Neal with you?" Peter's voice said frantically.

"She wiped her eyes, "No why?"

"His anklet just went off, it was cut. Did he act weird at dinner?"  
She started the car, "No we had an argument thought, I left early."

"Damn, well come in we'll see where he was when he cut it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I shall update soon because I have already started on the next chapter. Well keep reading and PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Review. **


End file.
